Hanleigh Bradley
On this page, you will find information about Hanleigh Bradley. About Hanleigh Hanleigh is a British author. She was born in Scotland but has lived near enough her whole like in the South of England, although she recently moved to the Midlands. Hanleigh loves books more than anything in the world; whether it's reading them them or writing them, Hanleigh just can't get enough. She relishes in the way authors can create whole worlds with the words they put in their books. She wishes that being an author really was magic, just like in Once Upon A Time. Hanleigh first fell in love with literature as a small child reading Dr Zeuss. She then discovered romance as a genre when she first read Pride In Prejudice by Jane Austen. Hanleigh is about as English as it's possible to be, which is highly ironic as she isn't English at all. She sometimes wishes she could live inside the worlds that she can create inside her mind, but since that isn't possible she puts pen to paper and shares that world with this world instead. Why Hanleigh Writes When you read a book, your imagination introduces you to a new world. A world that may well be completely different to the one you live in. When you read a book the words of the author bring that world to life. How many times have you read a book or watched a film and found yourself dreaming about it? Your imagination making it a reality. The world the words create is captivating. It catches your attention and works had to keep it. There is one thing that is more tantalizing than entering someone else's imaginings, creating your own. There is something addictive about being able to mould your words into something that causes the reader to fall into your mind. When you put pen to paper and create a world, it's exhilarating. Every word has meaning. You know ever character intimately. You know every secret, every whisper, every smell, every look, as the author you know the world you created and more so than even the most avid of readers you can get lost in your creation. I guess you could say, I'm a bit of a dreamer. When Hanleigh Started Writing I first started writing as a kid. I was addicted to reading but could never put a story down even when it was finished, so I'd just add a bit more on the end. I was the geek that sat and wrote FanFiction. Now you know just how cool I really am. Then when I went into the wider world and grew up I stopped for a while, until one day I thought heck what if I wrote all these ideas down and somewhere amongst all those ideas I realised there was a whole world of characters just waiting to have their stories told. So here I am, Author In Progress. Upcoming Releases Hanleigh is always working on a new project. Here we will tell you what books are coming next and exactly how long you have to wait before they are released. Hanleigh's goal is to release one book every single month so you'll always have something to read. 12 books in 12 months. Hanleigh's next release will be Inexplicable Fate on the 14th March 2019. Category:Books